The art of lithographic printing is based upon the immiscibility of oil and water, wherein the oily material or ink is preferentially retained by the image area and the water or fountain solution is preferentially retained by the non-image area. When a suitably prepared surface is moistened with water and an ink is then applied, the background or non-image area retains the water and repels the ink while the image area accepts the ink and repels the water. The ink on the image area is then transferred to the surface of a material upon which the image is to be reproduced; such as paper, cloth and the like. Commonly the ink is transferred to an intermediate material called the blanket which in turn transfers the ink to the surface of the material upon which the image is to be reproduced.
A very widely used type of lithographic printing plate has a light-sensitive coating applied to an aluminum base support. The coating may respond to light by having the portion which is exposed become soluble so that it is removed in the developing process. Such a plate is referred to as positive-working. Conversely, when that portion of the coating which is exposed becomes hardened, the plate is referred to as negative-working. In both instances the image area remaining is ink-receptive or oleophilic and the non-image area or background is water-receptive or hydrophilic. The differentiation between image and non-image areas is made in the exposure process where a film is applied to the plate with a vacuum to insure good contact. The plate is then exposed to a light source, a portion of which is composed of UV radiation. In the instance where a positive plate is used, the area on the film that corresponds to the image on the plate is opaque so that no light will strike the plate, whereas the area on the film that corresponds to the non-image area is clear and permits the transmission of light to the coating which then becomes more soluble and is removed. In the case of a negative plate the converse is true. The area on the film corresponding to the image area is clear while the non-image area is opaque. The coating under the clear area of film is hardened by the action of light while the area not struck by light is removed. The light-hardened surface of a negative plate is therefore oleophilic and will accept ink while the non-image area which has had the coating removed through the action of a developer is desensitized and is therefore hydrophilic.
Direct write photothermal litho plates are known as the Kodak Direct Image Thermal Printing Plate. However, they require wet processing in alkaline solutions. It would be desirable to have a direct write photothermal litho plate that did not require any processing.
The prior art has tried to produce such plates by a variety of means. All of them fall short of a plate that has high writing sensitivity, high image quality, short roll up, and long run length without any processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,907 describes a direct write litho plate which is exposed to the laser beam, then heated to crosslink and thereby prevent the development of the exposed areas and to simultaneously render the unexposed areas more developable, and the plate is then developed in conventional alkaline plate developer solution. The problem with this is that developer solutions and the equipment that contains them require maintenance, cleaning, and periodic developer replenishment, all of which are costly and cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,183 describes a direct write litho plate without development whereby a laser absorbing hydrophilic top layer coated on a support is exposed to a laser beam to burn the absorber to convert it from an ink repelling to an ink receiving state. All of the examples and teachings require a high power laser, and the run lengths of the resulting litho plates are limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,948 describes both a printing plate with a hydrophilic layer that may be ablated by strong light from a hydrophobic support and also a printing plate with a hydrophobic layer that may be ablated from a hydrophilic support. However, no examples are given.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,389 describes a no process printing plate made by laser transfer of material from a carrier film (donor) to a lithographic surface. The problem of this method is that small particles of dust trapped between the two layers may cause image degradation. Also, two sheets to prepare is more expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,094 describes a process for making a litho plate by using a laser beam to etch away a thin top coating of polysilicic acid on a polyester base, thereby rendering the exposed areas receptive to ink. No details of run length or print quality are given, but it is expected that an uncrosslinked polymer such as polysilicic acid will wear off relatively rapidly and give a short run length of acceptable prints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,572 describes a method for preparing a printing master on a substrate by coating the substrate with a hydrophilic polyamic acid and then imagewise converting the polyamic acid to melonophilic polyimide with heat from a flash lamp or a laser. No details of run length, image quality or ink/water balance are given.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,317 describes a method for making a litho plate by coating a polymeric diazo resin on a grained anodized aluminum litho support, exposing the image areas with a YAG laser, and then processing the plate with a graphic arts lacquer. The lacquering step is inconvenient and expensive.
Japanese Kokai No. 55/105560 describes a method of preparation of a litho plate by laser beam removal of a hydrophilic layer coated on a melonophilic support, in which the hydrophilic layer contains colloidal silica, colloidal alumina, a carboxylic acid, or a salt of a carboxylic acid. The only examples given use colloidal alumina alone, or zinc acetate alone, with no crosslinkers or addenda. No details are given for the ink/water balance or limiting run length.
WO 92/09934 describes and broadly claims any photosensitive composition containing a photoacid generator, and a polymer with acid labile tetrahydropyranyl groups. This would include a hydrophobic/hydrophilic switching lithographic plate composition. However, such a polymeric switch is known to give weak discrimination between ink and water in the printing process.
EP 0 562 952 A1 describes a printing plate having a polymeric azide coated on a lithographic support, and removal of the polymeric azide by exposure to a laser beam. No printing press examples are given.
WO 94/18005 describes a printing plate having a laser absorbing layer coated on a support with a crosslinked hydrophilic layer which is removed upon exposure to the laser. All the examples teach a polyvinyl alcohol layer crosslinked with hydrolyzed tetraethylorthosilicate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,918 describes a thermal transfer process for preparing a litho plate from a donor with an oxazoline polymer to a silicate surface receiver. A two sheet system such as this is subject to image quality problems from dust and the expense of preparing two sheets.
It would be desirable to be able to prepare a litho plate that has high writing sensitivity, high image quality, short roll up, and long run length without any processing. None of the prior art examples can do this satisfactorily.